Fir Wulf
by Ace of SpadesXD
Summary: Sometimes when the intent was wrong the wolf being turned also turned out wrong. Stephanie McCall is a perfect example of wrong intent.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Teen Wolf fan-fiction YAY** **The reason I wrote this is, because whenever I tried to search for a female Scott stories I never could find any. Yea, there were some female Stiles and twin fictions, but never Scott so I had to make this.**

 **With this being said I challenge all the people out there who love gender-bender stories to try and create a female Scott story, because their practically none existent. Thanks!**

 **P.S. Also on the side my buddy The Jaded Leopard will be writing a Stiles Sister fiction so if you want check it out thanks again!**

 **Fir Wulf**

 _Ace of SpadesXD_

 _Thump, thud!_ At the noises Steph abruptly sat up on the edge of her bed her heart beating erratically. Listening closely, she could hear something, almost like a rustling noise; nothing her Mom would have had ever made. That was a very frightening thought to her.

Slipping off the covers, Steph slid off of the bed allowing her bare feet to lightly pad against the cool wood, trying to make the bare minimum of sound. As she passed through the door way, she reached over to the side grabbing her old little leagues bat, hopefully to use as a means of protection if someone was actually out there. Heading through the hallway and down the stairs Steph clutched the bat closely to her person.

Stepping onto the porch, she let loose a terrified screech as a _body_ feel forward off the roof, dangling off of the edge.

"STILES," Steph yelled recognizing the dangling form, eyes flaming anger with the bat posed protectively in front of her, "What in the Hell are you doing!?"

"You weren't answering your phone," He squeaked pathetically looking at the bat as if she were the crazy one, which she was pretty sure she wasn't, "Why do you have a freaking bat?" Steph could've sworn his voice went a pitch higher as he stared down the bat as if it was going to come at him.

She blushed slightly under his brown, brown inquiring eyes her anger slowly melting away. Why in the Hell did she always let him get to her like this? Seriously this boy whom she had crushed on secretly for literally _years_ managed to always melt away her cool exterior; oh how she loathed his special ability, it was going to end up being the end of her one day.

"I thought you were a predator," She admitted shyly rubbing the back of her neck embarrassed.

Stiles just shrugged it off, jumping down from his perch, still watching her bat with wary eyes. Now she kind of wished she had left it inside, he was making her feel as if she was wrong to get it out.

"Listen I know it's late, but you gotta listen to this," Stiles began looking both apologetic and excited, "Dispatched called, they're bringing in every Officer from the Beacon Department and even the State Police…"

Stephanie cut him off there with a confused expression.

"What for," She looked at him expectantly.

She could have sworn his eyes lit up like a kids on Christmas at that. Oh crap, that usually meant he planned on pulling her into some bull-crap plan that she knew he knew she couldn't say not to. It was almost like he knew he was her weakness, the little brat that he was.

"That's the best part," Stephanie severely doubted that, "Two joggers found a dead body in the woods. A _dead_ body Steph." Stiles were bouncing up and down in excitement as if this was the highlight to his world.

"A dead body…" She repeated dumbly, how was that the freaking best part? It sounded disgusting and horrific.

Stiles gave her a "no-duh" look, which she heavily resented.

"No," He deadpanned, "A body of freaking water; no an actual body." Sometimes Steph had the urge to reach over and give Stiles a good slap over the head. The spazz really asked for it sometimes, she knew what a bloody dead body was.

"You mean a murdered, dead body?" That didn't really sound as great as it had in her head, seriously who said a murdered dead body, but who could blame her, this was Beacon Hill's. A dead body was practically a no-no it just never happened in this dead town.

"Nobody knows yet," Stiles told her, "All the Police know is that it was a girl in her twenties, maybe a little older."

That pulled Steph up, how did they know what the gender was, or better yet about how old she was? Didn't the police need a body to actually determine that? She would have thought so.

"Hold on just a sec," She held her hand to quiet his ramblings, "If they found the body, which they must have with them already knowing the gender and age range, what are they even looking for?"

Steph felt even more wary as a smirk painted its self across Stiles. No, no smirks were never good when it came to him, they just didn't go together.

"I take it back this is the best part," His smirk widened, "They only found half of the body, meaning severed in two."

"Stiles," She gasped shocked, eyes wide.

"I know, we are so going," Her shock quickly changed into a glare aimed at the boy in question, before she slowly contemplated his words.

So far the summer had been pretty dull with the occasional blip on Stiles contraband Police monitor. This was the last day until school started and Steph more than likely wouldn't get the chance to do something like this again for another year. Plus she really, really didn't mind being in her crush's company; maybe this would be a good idea.

Sighing she nodded to him which he took excitedly as an affirmation. Following her ADHD ailed friend, Steph bounded over the railing heading towards his jeep, slowly catching her breath as she closed the door. She hoped to God she wouldn't induce an asthma attack; that was something she did not need at the moment.

As Stiles turned on the ignition and revved his car out of the driveway, Steph blanched at her reflection in the side mirror. No wonder people sometimes mistook her as a boy; heck right now if she were someone else she'd probably be in the same position. Steph wore an old Beacon Hill's lacrosse jersey (compliments of Lydia's oh so amusing humor) that engulfed the shape of her body, baggy basketball shorts, and a messy bun that seriously made it look like she had a shaggy boy cut in this dark light. All in all Steph resembled a pretty boy and it was probably the reason Stiles didn't notice her as anything else as a best friend; to him she probably was one of the guys.

Ah well, she was used to it by now, no use crying decade old tears. It did have its advantages though which Steph really couldn't bring herself to fault. At school unlike Lydia, and Hazel (her only two girlfriends who actually knew and acknowledged she was a girl, other than Stiles) none of the guys hit on her, because they didn't actually no she was a girl. Unfortunately there was a down side to that clause; Steph was labeled as a pretty boy, which didn't go to well with many of the jocks.

"Were here buddy ole pal," Stiles chirped breaking her out of her train of thoughts, "This is totally going to be a blast!"

Steph felt a foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach, as she heard something akin to a wolf's howl somewhere far off. Glancing at Stiles she notices, he hadn't seemed to have heard it to. This really was beginning not to feel right to her.

"Are we seriously going to do this dude?" Steph laughed nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

She almost looked away from his pointed glare of annoyance.

"You're always the one bitching to me that nothing ever happens in this town and we don't do anything." Stiles pointed out.

"I don't know Stiles," She could feel goose bumps begin to line her arms as they made their way into the woods, "I was going to try to get a good night's rest before track tryouts tomorrow."

He turned his head giving her a WTF look, at her assertion.

"Steph you can't run barely five feet ahead of yourself without going into a severe asthma attack," He gave her another pointed look, "What's the point in making yourself miserable all year in something you know you can't do. Instead of worrying about track, which I know will end up with you in the hospital and your Mamma McCall scolding you about asthma risks, let's has fun tonight doing something we both enjoy; Adventure."

She conceded he had a millimeter of a point, but it hurt that he didn't have the confidence in her about track. Yea she knew her asthma would more than likely slow her down significantly, but it wouldn't hurt for him to support her if even a little bit.

"I'm playing this year," She shot him a disgruntled look, "Varsity league."

At that Stiles cracked a smile, which broke through a wall of her thorny exterior.

"Everyone should have a dream to aim for, "He joked, "Even one pathetically unrealistic."

That little jerk, if he would have been closer to her Steph would definitely have slugged him right between those pretty brown eyes. See how he liked them apples.

The two feel silent as the traveled deeper into the wooded space, Steph flashing the light a couple feet in front of her and Stiles following closely beside her looking left and right for anything that resembled a decapitated body.

"So," Steph murmured breaking the silence, "Which half of the body are we looking for?"

That pulled Stiles up short and he adopted a confused expression.

"Oh, didn't think that part through." Now Steph was beginning to really feel violent towards Stiles.

"What if the murder is still here in the woods with us," She snapped looking at him as if he were crazy.

He became even more awkward, finally understanding his mishap.

"That also might have been something I didn't have the time to think of."

Grinding her teeth together at his answer, Steph let out a deep breath trying to let loose some of her annoyance.

"You know Stiles it's really comforting knowing you planned all of this out with your usual attention to details." She told him sarcastically.

"I know," He snickered, "Come on, let's check over this way."

Steph let stiles drag her to the right through a cluster of trees and annoyingly thorny bushes. This route ended up heading up a hill which Steph was beginning to loathe with her breath becoming shallower and labored.

"Let's just take a quick break," Steph managed to gasp out, "With me being the severe asthmatic here and all."

"But then we would be to slow," Stiles whined with a pout, "We don't want that dead body getting away from us do we huh?"

Before Steph could gasp out some snarky reply, she and Stiles spotted lights heading towards there spot from the opposite direction. Quickly thinking Stiles grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground with him.

"Stiles we gotta move," Her breathing was still labored, she wished she could reach her inhaler, but she was scared any sound would alert them of their presence.

He raised his fingers silently on the count of three. At through they both rose and took off towards the way they had come, Stiles pushing Steph in front of him scared her asthma attack would get her caught. As they came to a crossing he mouthed split to her and pushed her to running one way while he took the other way.

"Freeze," One of the Officer's yelled out, "We know you're out there."

Knowing she wouldn't make it with her gasping breaths without getting caught, Stiles being the savior he was stepped out from his hiding place to put the attention on himself and hopefully not Steph.

Before the other Officer's could have a go at him, Steph heard that familiar voice, which meant trouble for Stiles.

"Hold on, hold on," Sheriff Stilinski called out cutting through the search party, "This little delinquent belongs to me."

"Hey Dad," Stiles laughed nervously, "How are you doing in this fine evening?"

From her hiding spot Steph could almost sense the Sheriffs obvious agitation. Stiles sarcasm was not going to help his case that kid more than likely was going to dig his own grave.

"So you've been listening in all of my phone calls huh?" Steph winced at the tone, he did _not_ sound happy, not at all; Poor Stiles.

"No…" He paused for a second as if to contemplate, "At least not the boring ones."

"Now, where is your usual partner in crime," Sheriff Stilinski asked, causing Steph's heart rate to speed up.

"Who," Stiles asked in fake confusion, "Stephanie?"

"Do you have any other friends," He asked drily.

Steph held in the laugh she was holding if there was anyone who could put up with Stiles' shit, there was no one better than his Dad.

"Nope not out here. In the woods that is," He waved his arms around in a crazy fashion, "Where we definitely don't belong; Nope, not at all Sir."

"Really," The Sheriff held a sarcastic disbelieving voice. Walking around the spazzy Stiles he waved his flash light in all directions almost hitting Steph's hiding spot. "Stephanie? Are you out there?"

"Dad like I told you before, it's just me."

Ignoring his son's adamant protests he did a quick patrol with his flashlight one last time, before giving up and turning back to Stiles.

"Well young man," Steph could hear the stern tone which Stiles was probably shying away from, "I'm going to walk you back to your car and you and I are going to have a serious conversation about something called an invasion of privacy which you don't yet seem to grasp."

Waiting a couple minutes for the Police to clear up Steph reached in her pocket for her inhaler and took a long drawl thankful for icy feel soothing her lungs compliments of the medicine.

Standing up she headed in the direction she hoped she and Stiles had taken, searching blankly for a way out of the woods. Out of nowhere a deer flashed in front of her causing Steph to fall backwards in mid screech frightened. Her panic escalated when she realized her inhaler was also missing. What was she going to do? She couldn't make it through track without her inhaler.

Moving forwards on her knees searching for her precious piece of plastic, Steph tumbled down a steep point. Coming to a stop she cried out at the sight she was met with at the bottom. Barely three feet away from her covered in twigs and leaves were the top half of a severed girl.

A scream was caught in her throat as she scrambled to get up and away from the gruesome sight. Sprinting Steph's foot once again hit something causing her to fall down the hill she and Stiles had climbed to get to where they were. She seriously had to cut the falling to a minimum once this night was over.

Rolling to a kneeling position Steph slowly allowed herself to catch her breath, before it became caught as two glowing red eyes peered at her from behind a bush.

"What the Hell," She whispered frightened.

A wolf moved out from its hiding place slowly coming towards the fallen Steph. _"Oh my God, Oh my God, I'm going to die"_ were the only thoughts going through her head as mind numbing fright held her firmly in place. At the last minute she was able to get her muscles to help herself move backwards, but it was too late.

The black beast pounced on her inciting punches and kicks of desperation as she tried helplessly to get free and out of this predicament alive. Unable to hold the wolf off Steph felt the mind numbing pain of razor sharp teeth breaking through the skin on her side.

Finally those viscous teeth let go of her poor flesh as she released on last kick at it. She was surprised when it actually turned around and ran off. Wasn't it going to devour and pull her limbs apart like any normal wolf would have? Not that Steph was complaining, she was beyond grateful it was gone.

Maybe if she was lucky and hurried and got home before her Mom's shift had ended she could hide the damage the wolf had left and safe herself from the grounding and lecture.

(Morning)

Standing in front of her bathroom mirror Steph lightly pulled away the bandages she had applied the night before. She cringed as viscous bloody bite marks came into view; they looked a lot worse than they had the night before. Throwing away the old wrappings she grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol from inside the mirror, unscrewing it she walked over to her tub and sat on the edge. Leaning backwards slightly with her shirt raised, as to not get any of the alcohol on the floor rather in the tub, Steph grit her teeth as she poured a generous amount atop her wound causing it to burn fiercely.

Cursing under her breath at the burning sensation she quickly covered the newly cleaned bite marks with fresh wrappings.

Finished with messing with her wound, Steph reached over to the side of her sink and dug through her clothes basket. In the end after contemplating between a more girlish pink tee and a baggy blue under armor unisex shirt Steph choose the latter and a pair a faded none too tight blue jeans.

Looking in the mirror she quickly fixed her long hair into the almost boy style with invisible hair clips similar to the other nights up-do. Even with how much it irritated her with how similar she was to one of those pretty boy's in Stiles manga books, Steph reminded herself it was just easy to let people assume rather than correct them (although on occasion she did allow herself to indulge in correcting people, it could be funny at times).

Finishing up in the bathroom she headed out throwing on a comfortable blue zip up on the way out of her room and her over the shoulder back pack.

(Beacon Hill's High School)

Walking through the crowded halls of the school back pack slung over shoulder, Stiles swiftly accompanied her out of seemingly nowhere.

"So what happened after I got caught?" He looked at her expectantly.

Steph turned her head to send a glare at him.

"Because of you, you little idiot I got attacked by some crazed wolf!" She snapped annoyed, still feeling the slight pain in her side, although it had begun to wane down for some reason or another.

"Nu uh, no it didn't," Stiles shook his head unbelieving of her words, which irritated her even further.

"I heard howling and I have the freaking bite marks on my side to prove it," Steph bit out.

"California doesn't have wolves ok," He laughed slightly at her indignation, "Not for like sixty years."

That pulled Steph up short; maybe she had just been seeing things. Wolves weren't the only animals that left bite marks similar to the one on Steph's side. Her fear might have made her see things differently from what they truly were.

"Really," He shook his head in affirmation, "All right then dude, if you don't believe me about the wolf you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I found the body."

The words had barely escaped her mouth, as Stiles grabbed her arm and pulled Steph to an abrupt stop on the side of the hallway.  
"Are you kidding me," Stiles was practically brimming with excitement, "That is so freaking awesome!"

Only Stiles would find the idea of finding such a horribly mutated body like that awesome. It was far from awesome, it was just plain nasty and gruesome.

"No man I wish," Steph muttered at Stiles blatant excitement, "I'm gonna have nightmares for freaking months."

Her words just seemed to fly past her friends head as he began to ramble on.

"Oh my God this is beyond cool," He was actually beaming, "I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened in this town since the birth of Lydia Martin."

Unknown to Stiles Steph's face instantly dropped at the mention of Stiles infamous crush on Lydia Martin her best friend Lydia; even though his crush on her hurt, Steph really didn't have the heart to blame him. Lydia was every guys dream; flaming red hair and doe eyes, and a perfect body. Stiles didn't have a chance of _not_ falling for Lydia's Ice Princess Charm.

Hey Lydia you look like…" She passed by him not even acknowledging his words nodding towards Steph with a small smile, "Like you're going to ignore me." He grumbled the last part.

"You're the cause of this you know," Steph snickered at his annoyance pointed towards her, "Because of you being friends with her, she ignores me even more than before if that's even possible."

"Whatever you say Stiles, whatever you say," She placated him.

"You have drugged me down to the depths of the nerds," He flailed his arms dramatically making her to giggle, "I'm a nerd by association, you've had me scarlet nerded."

He was so dramatic and ostentatious, Steph didn't even need cable Stiles was entertainment enough. Watching him flail dramatically down the hallway was enough to back up that statement.

(1st Period Class)

Shifting slightly in the hard wood seat, Steph leaned against her right hand sighing lazily as the start of school bell finally.

She both loved her seat and hated it in equal measures karma really was a bitch. Steph loved it, because Stiles sat right behind her, but what sucked was Jackson the jackass of a jock sat right beside her, how she wished she could bust his teeth out without getting suspended or a restraining order.

Minutes after the bell rang the teacher began handing out a syllabus to be passed back, preparing for the start of the year presentation.

"As you all know," He began in a dull monotone Steph knew would eventually put her to sleep sometime during the school year, "There indeed was a body found in the woods last night. I am sure your eager devious little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened rather than focusing in on the first day of school. Unfortunately to you all, although not to me in the least, I am here to tell you that the Police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus on your desks outlining the semester."

There was a collective groan that spread across the class at the teachers' words that was instantly silenced with a stern look. This was going to be a long year, with Steph being stuck in a class filled to the brim with annoying jocks. She really should have taken the initiative and signed up for the AP class to get away from all these idiots, but then the down side would be leaving Stiles alone. Her decisions always sucked.

Sighing once again in annoyance, the high ring of a cell caught Steph's attention. When seeing no reaction from the teacher and none from the students she really began to believe it was only her who heard it, which was pretty crazy.

Swiveling her head around to look out the classroom window, Steph was caught with the sight of what looked to be a new girl. Looking closer she saw a phone secured closely to her ear. Hell no! She could not have heard it from that far away, could she have? Maybe she could test that theory. Listening closely and attentively Steph waited, and moments later she was shocked with the results.

"Mom, three calls on my first day is a little over doing it." Her voice was a soft monotone, "I have everything except a pen. Oh my God, I didn't actually forget a pen. Okay, okay, I gotta go love you."

Oh Lord this was not freaking happening, Steph was going absolutely bat shit crazy. She could not have super hearing it just wasn't plausible. It was pretty cool yea, but it was also equally freaky. This was so not happening!

Steph tried to calm herself using slow and easy breaths, she could _not_ afford a panic or asthma attack at the moment, and not with her inhaler still missing otherwise she'd more than likely end up having an unwanted visit to the hospital.

The girl that was causing her the mental craziness walked in minutes after her phone conversation trailing closely behind the principal. Thankfully Steph was able to focus enough concentration on her syllabus to ignore it. Only the English teachers voice brought her out of her focused daze.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent," He gestured to a beautiful pale skinned girl with long curling black hair and soulful brown eyes, "Please try and do your best and make her feel welcome."

"Thanks," Allison murmured lightly, taking the only open seat which of course was on Steph's right.

She didn't exactly care that Allison sat next to her, it was just it still unnerved her that she heard this girls phone conversation from inside a classroom when she had been halfway across the outside campus. Though maybe it had just been her, there was no need to blame the new girl on her own insanity.

"We'll begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis, on page 133," Steph mentally groaned, she hated first day assignments. It must have been impossible for the teachers at Beacon Hill's to take pity on the students on the first day of school.

She knew by the end of the day she would be more than likely stacked with loads of homework. Oh, this was going to be a fantastic first day of school, the excitement could just be heard in her voice.

(Passing Period)

Reaching in her back pack Steph slid the textbooks she more than likely wouldn't use for the rest of the day back into her locker, grabbing the right ones for the remaining classes. Surprisingly the day was going quicker than she had first thought it would go. Yea, the slight pain of last night's escapade was still a quiet sting in her side and the mornings weird super hearing incident wasn't exactly the best part of her day, but other than that nothing big really had happened which was a good thing.

Out of nowhere Stiles skidded to a halt slamming into the empty locker beside her own, his head was leaning sideways as he watched a group of girls walk past to their own. Looking closer Steph found the reason to her buddy's interest; Lydia Martin. It was a typical Stiles and his overflow of hormones.

"Can someone please explain how the new girls been here not even five minutes and she's already being initiated into Lydia's clique?" His eyes were star filled as he watched the girl of his affections chat with her group of girlfriends.

Off to the side of the hallway she noticed Erica Reyes a heavily epileptic girl from her chemistry class mirror Stiles own dreamy eyes on him. Steph didn't even have the heart to feel jealous, that poor girl deserved somebody nice instead of the constant bullying that her condition came with. Sometimes Stiles could be totally oblivious to everything surrounding him, other than Lydia.

"She's hot Stiles," Steph smirked over at him, "Beautiful people tend to herd together."

All he did was groan in agreement lightly banging his head against the already dented locker door.

Just before she could close her locker, Steph's ears once again picked up a conversation this time it being between Lydia, Allison, and a couple of her jocks.

"That jacket is absolutely killer," Lydia told Allison looking her over inquisitively almost as if she were testing her (which she probably was), "Where'd you get it?"

Allison answer was instant almost as if she had caught onto Lydia's game; a small smile had edged its way on the edge of her lips.

"My Mom was a buyer for a boutique in San Francisco," Now that was definitely going to impress her.

"Now you are my new best friend," The people surrounding them let out laughs at her proclamation; Steph was inwardly amused at the all too predictable redhead.

"Hey, Jackson so the party still on for this weekend," Steph grimaced as Lydia turned to her jocky oaf of a boyfriend.

No matter what she had said or told Lydia in the past, Steph just could not get her to break up with that tool. He was such an asshole to her, always calling her pretty boy at every little chance and trying to demean her.

"Yea babe," No if that was Steph being called babe she probably would have socked him right in his money maker.

At his answer Lydia turned back to Allison with a brilliant Hollywood grade smile.

"You should come; it will be a good chance to get you integrated in with your peers."

Allison looked a bit uncomfortable at the suggestion, almost as if it weren't even worth the thought.

"Uh, I can't. Its family night this Friday," Steph mentally snorted at the new girls blatant lie to get Lydia off her back which in its self usually was near impossible, "Thanks for asking though."

"Are you sure," Jackson asked, "I mean, everyone is going after scrimmage."

"You mean like football," She adopted a far from excited face.

Lydia seemed to fake blanch at the mention at football, as if the thought hurt her. Steph really couldn't blame her, their team was piss poor. She couldn't really remember a game they hadn't lost that hadn't been a practice.

"Footballs a joke at Beacon Hills," Lydia informed her with curled lips, "The sport here is lacrosse, and we've won the State Championship for the past three years in a row, because of a certain team Captain her."

Ok, Steph had enough after hearing that little line. It already burnt her eyes to see Lydia and Jackson kissing, but to actually hear it was a nightmare.

"Come on Stiles your lacrosse practice is the same time as the track tryouts." Shouldering her back pack, Steph drug the still googly eyed boy down the hallway towards the exits into the sports fields. Looking back it seemed Lydia had to deemed it her mission to also drag Allison along with her to the practice; poor girl.

(Practice and Tryouts)

On the sidelines Coach Finstock watched the lacrosse practice like a hawk blowing his whistle whenever deemed necessary; which for him was like every five seconds.

"I'm going to have no one to talk to on the bench," Stiles groaned from beside Steph leaning against his lacrosse stick.

She just grunted in response leaning further over and stretching out her hamstrings. The track Coach which also happened to be Finstock was sending girls to run on the track by last name, while Steph was waiting it might be a good idea to stretch out.

"Are you really gonna do that to me your best friend," Oh Lord not again, "Please, please, please Steph they won't even notice and you'll only be sitting on the bench."

She turned to send a glare in his direction. Every year Stiles had continuously begged her to join the lacrosse team with him, but the problem with his was she was a girl and it was a _guy's_ team, but no, that little fact had not stopped him. He kept bugging her to use her little "gift" to help her get on the team and keep him company, but the thing was Steph hated exploiting the fact no one could tell if she was a girl or a pretty, pretty boy it just was plain annoying.

"No, no, and guess what Hell no." He pouted at her, before getting a thoughtful look in his eyes.

Steph mentally groaned, that thoughtful looked always turned into something painful or regretful for her, he better not be planning what she thinks he's planning.

"HEY COACH," Finstock turned to Stiles with a raised eyebrow, "Scout over here needs to try out, he's just too scared to do it."

She'd murder him, she really would; of course that little rat would use her middle name. It was the only boyish part of it sounding like "Scott", Stiles really would do anything to get what he wanted.

"McCall," He hollered over at her with a disapproving expression, "What have I told you guys, huh? WINNERS AREN'T LITTLE GIRLS SHAKING IN THEIR BOOTS; no get over here and get on goal!"

This was absolute Hell; Steph could _not_ do this! She wasn't even a guy! Although seeing Finstock's face it might be better just to try and be shit at it than be on the receiving end of his teasing for the rest of her High School life.

Glaring at Stiles along the way she picked up a face mask from the pile on the ground and snatched Stiles stick away from him grumbling all the way. Sliding it on her head jogged over to the goal switching places with Danny the goalie.

Steph felt awkward with the lacrosse stick posed in her hands and standing alone in the middle of the goal. It didn't help there was a line of boys waiting to take their shots at her barely twenty feet away.

"FIRST UP," Coach yelled, motioning for the guys to begin.

Oh, this was going to be a freaking blast!

The first ball came flying like a bullet, at first Steph thought she was going to duck, but she surprised herself. Instead of shying away almost as if it were an instinct she dived forward gracefully and caught it, without thinking see tossed it back with equal force, but it didn't really happen the way she thought; again! The ball soared through the air with unmatched speed and went right through Greenburg's net.

Steph blushed as the whole field became silent as they looked at her as if she were an alien.

"McCall your first line," Coach yelled from his spot on the side of the field looking frazzled, "Now this is why we don't want wuss's!"

(Locker Room)

Steph was nervous as she made her way through the empty locker room. Hopefully Finstock was still holed up in his office; she could _not_ be a part of the lacrosse team it just spelled trouble.

"Coach," She called softly coming up to the open door of his lit up office.

The rambunctious man looked up from his paper work hair frizzled up and about. She was dreading this, conversations never ended well with him, because he always got what he wanted.

"What McCall, shouldn't you be with Stilinski getting your equipment ready?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Um about that Coach," She bit her lip slightly, "I can't play."

That was the wrong thing to say, he seemed to animate just as the words left her mouth.

"McCall I don't give a crap about pre-jitters, suck it up man," He announced, "Your good at what you do there's no reason to back out."

"About that, that doesn't really apply to me Coach," She murmured.

"Stop beating around the bush and speak up McCall," Finstock boomed, "I haven't got all day."

"The lacrosse team is a guy's team, I'm not a guy," Ok, there it was out in the open and the Coach was looking at her as if she were crazy.

"McCall if your gay that's fine, Danny is and we still love him all the same, there's no need to quit the team for being so," Steph grit her teeth at that, why couldn't he understand.

"No, Coach you don't understand," She spoke loader than before, "I'm a girl an actual girl, I don't understand why nobody can see that. Do I really look that much like a guy?"

His face looked like a fish as he gapped at her, before it became blank. Oh Lord, this was actually pretty funny, awkwardness aside. Steph just loved to gauge the expressions of those around her when she confirmed she was actually a girl.

"But, but," He rambled his face suddenly becoming animated again, "Your named Scott that's a guy name and your dressed like a guy."

Seriously, she was going to kill Stiles for that.

"No that's my middle name and it's not "Scott" its Scout which is a unisex name," She gave him a pointed look pronouncing the unseen "u" in her name, "If you would check my files you would notice my name is Stephanie Scout McCall, not "Scott" McCall."

Finstock did just that; hands scrambling below his desk he yanked out his boxes of student files and begun to flip through them. Coming to McCall he yanked hers out and flipped it open.

"Well I'll be," He muttered staring at her name as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, "I can't believe nobody's seen this yet; seriously I can't believe _I_ hadn't seen it. Although then again I thought you was a pretty boy."

"Alrighty then I'll get going and you can just cut me from the team," Steph tried to turn around and leave, but he was not letting that happen.

"Wait a minute McCall!" He called, "There's no rule saying girls can't play on team and you're too damned good to cut."

Seriously and she thought she'd get out of this. That's to her thinking she good think her way out of this.

"No one's really going to ask anyway wither you're a girl or not, as long as you change in the bathroom you should be good," He pushed not taking no for an answer.

"But Coach, I have Asthma that will slow me down to," Please let it work, please let it work.

"I don't care if you have to tap your inhaler to your arm McCall your playing," and there went her only out.

Pouting Steph turned around and left cursing Stiles along the way. There was no way out of this, at least not one she could see.

(Hallway End of the Day)

"You know you're lucky that I don't get you back for that little stunt," Steph grumbled at her grinning friend.

After leaving the locker room Stiles had found the bummed Steph excited about the news. He didn't even seem to care that she was ahead of him and he still was on bench, he just thought it was cool his girl best friend was line and line with Jackass (ah she meant Jackson).

 **Done** **I would have liked to do the whole episode in one chapter, but it was so long so the next part of the episode will become the next chapter. There will also be something new that wasn't in the actual show. Unlike the cannon were Scott loses his Asthma Stephanie won't. With Peter thinking he turned a guy beta his intent was wrong, meaning he screwed up Stephanie's transformation, sort of like Derek doing to Jackson with less scales and bloodshed. Yes, Stephanie becomes a full werewolf with heightened senses and strength, but because of Peter's wrong intent she will still have a problem which is asthma, which you will see with a little twist throughout the story. Hope you enjoyed?**

 **Ace of SpadesXD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

This was so not happening! It couldn't be, nope not at all! Standing in front of her mirror, Steph gapped in absolute horror at the nonexistent wound underneath the pealed back _blood stained_ gauze. She _had_ to be hallucinating, a big ass bite mark like that didn't just up and disappear. It just was not liable. Seriously what drugs did Stiles sneak this time into her coffee?

Fumbling through the junk and knickknacks on her bathroom countertop, Steph quickly grabbed her phone thumbing through her contacts in panic. One ring, two rings, connected thank God.

"Stiles it's gone, it's freaking gone!" Steph yelped in panic as she lightly touched the newly healed skin with shaking hands.

This was unbelievable! What was happening to her? It was like she was the main attraction of Cirque De Freak today. It was just bloody freaking fantastic, it really was.

"Woo, woo calm down Steph," He cut her off sounding confused, "Now what's gone? I'm gonna need details if you expect me to help solve this problem."

"The bite isn't there!" She screeched; it keep spinning around her mind bouncing off of the side of her skull; how did something like that just up and disappear?

Steph could almost hear the cogs turning in Stiles head, as the sound of him opening and closing his mouth echoed over the phone.

"How is it not there?" He was incredulous and slightly unbelieving, "Big ole bite marks like that don't just disappear… something must've happened."

"Well no duh Sherlock, you don't think I know that!" Steph snapped, "I'm trying to figure all this bullshit out, before Lydia's sleepover, so try and contribute with less of the mindless crap."

Tonight was going to be one from hell, in the form of Lydia Martin's annual monthly sleepover. She had texted Steph a couple of hours earlier practically threatening to out her crush to Stiles if she tried to get out of tonight, the little brat that she was. It wasn't that she hated hanging out with Lydia; actually the complete opposite with it being near impossible to do so during school without being harassed by her ass of a boyfriend and they had been friends since practically pre-school. The problem was Lydia was keen on introducing her to her new buddy _Allison_.

Steph didn't really have anything against Allison; it was just having heard her phone conversation from that far away still had her pretty shaken up. It also wasn't going to help with the oncoming 20 questions Lydia probably had planned for Allison, which she more than likely expected Steph to participate in. Oh the night was going to be an absolute Lydia induced blast.

"Wait, wait, wait," Oh lord, she really shouldn't have said that to Stiles when she expected him to do something constructive, "You mean you're going to Lydia's Sleepover!?"

Steph almost snorted, even she wasn't that obvious with her crush. Stiles crush on Lydia was legendary something that would be passed down and laughed upon throughout the generations. She really felt for him, but he should've known by now someone like Lydia who had absolutely no interest in him would never, ever go out with him.

"Yes, Stiles she's my friend why wouldn't I go?" Before he could answer she continued on, "Your crush on Lydia aside, please at least try and help me out! I'm literally going ballistic here. This is just the topper to the freaking cake. First super hearing, next unknown lacrosse skills, and now super healing you need to help me!"

She was beginning to have short panicked breaths threatening her into turning into a full blown asthma attack.

"What if it's like an infection," Steph began rattling on hoping to stall her asthma being as she had lost her inhaler during Stiles little escapade in the woods (she'd eventually have to go back and look for it, those things were expensive), "Almost like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock ore something like that, maybe my bodies just waiting to go into cardiac arrest or I've developed some new severe disorder!"

"Stephie calm down there's no need to panic," Through her labored breaths a soft smile slowly but surely began to spread across her lips as Stiles used his rare nickname for her, "You know what, I've actually heard of this before it's a specific sort of infection totally identifiable."

"Really, what is it!?" She had perked up instantly with a hopeful puppy dog voice.

Maybe he was going to actually be useful…

"Oh yea," Stiles reassured her, "It's specifically called lycanthropy."

What the hell was lycanthropy? Oh lord was it going to hurt her!?

"Oh my god is it serious," Steph was beginning to panic again, "What is it?"

"Yea it's the absolute worse," That ass seemed to be enjoying this; sometimes she wondered why it had to be him she had a crush on, "But only once a month of course."

Once a month… what infection only bothered someone once a month? From listening and observing all of her Mom's time in the hospital she had never heard of anything like that before.

"Once a month," She sounded wary.

"Yup," He popped the 'p', "On the night off the full moon." The moment he started howling Steph was ready to smash her phone against the wall.

Maybe he wasn't as useful as she had thought before. More like more annoying than useful; typical Stiles.

"Goodbye Stiles thanks so much for the help," With that she hung up the phone ignoring his protests.

Seriously all he could come up was a werewolf, weren't those fictional? Looking closer at her unblemished flesh Steph began doubting her doubts in Stiles 'expertise'. Could he be right? She knew for a fact her hearing had never been that good and lacrosse had used to be a hilarious dream and now to add the super healing… she was slowly, but surely losing her mind.

What if she was slowly turning into a werewolf? Did that mean she was some freak show or a monster? Her stress levels had met the levels and shattered the scale with everything having happened in the past two days.

Shaking her head in defeat Steph let the shirt fall back into place. To save her from going bat shit crazy she finally decided to save the wondering until after Lydia's party after careful consideration.

 _Ding_ , _ding_ , and ' _ye shall see the Devil appear'_. Looking back down at her phone Steph snorted at the warning she was sent. That girl truly knew how to get what she wanted, no matter what she had to do to get to it.

Walking over to her bed Steph shoved an outfit for tomorrow and the essentials [phone charger, tablet, Fan-Fiction notebook and pencil (for when Lydia and Allison fell asleep), and a supersize bag of sour patch kids]. Sending Lydia a quick text back telling her she was on her way; Steph zipped the backpack up and shouldered it before walking out the door.

(Lydia's House)

Steph fidgeted slightly on the edge of Lydia's bed, messing with her book bag situated in between her legs. Allison hadn't arrived yet and the _host_ was currently finishing a conversation with Jackass on her phone in the bathroom; so right now Steph was feeling a little more than awkward.

It didn't help with the way she had been greeted at the door by Lydia's more than girly pink night shirt and shorty shorts and being scolded for not wearing actual nightclothes. Seriously Steph didn't understand what was wrong with comfy sweats and a loose Naruto Hot Topic brand t-shirt. Knowing Lydia she'd probably be decked out in the girlyish stuff that girl owned by the end of the night. Steph loved Lydia to death, but sometimes she wished she would lay off of her about the girly stuff.

"Um, I didn't know you were a friend of Lydia's," A pretty voice shocked Steph out of her daze alerting her of Allison's presence.

Looking at the girl in question she could she her surprise at seeing her here.

"Yea were pretty good friends," Steph gave her a little smile, "It's nice to meet you."

"You to," Allison gave her a sweet smile, "I didn't know Lydia was allowed to have boys spend the night, especially on a school night."

Steph's smile instantly dropped at the night and she let out a frustrated sigh. Seriously, wasn't being at Lydia's sleepover enough to confirm she was a girl? Did she really just look like some pretty boy, this just keep getting more and more annoying?

"Allison wrong thing to say," Lydia's voice chimed from the doorway looking amusedly at Steph's ire; of course she'd get a kick out of this.

"What do you mean," She asked confused looking between the two of them, "Is it something I said?"

"I'm a girl," Steph snorted drily, "Nice to meet you, Stephanie McCall at your service."

She mentally snickered at Allison's wide eyed expression as she less than subtly looked her over once again, and finally saw what she hadn't seen before; finally.

"I'm so sorry," She winced apologetically, "I hadn't realized. I'm sorry for asking, but why do people call you Scott, most look like they think you're a guy to?"

That little rat was still with her when he wasn't even with her, if that even made sense. She could not understand what went through Stiles head when he called her by her middle name in public, especially around people who couldn't distinguish 'Scout' from 'Scott'.

"You're thinking of my middle name which is Scout not Scott which most people seem to always mix up," Steph sighed, "My buddy Stiles thought it would be a good idea to use my middle name around people who still thought I was a pretty boy to get what he wanted; me being on the lacrosse team."

"The Stiles with a crush," Lydia looked up confirming her suspicion with Steph's amused snort, "I approve of the sneakiness he applied to getting what he wanted. I didn't know you were that good at lacrosse Steph; I thought your asthma was bad?"

Suspicious inquiring eyes stare her down making her want to cringe away. She so did not want to talk about this right now especially with Lydia and co, hell she herself was still trying to figure it out.

"I didn't know I was," Steph looked down slightly embarrassed, "And yes, my asthma is bad, but I don't think a little work in the goalie would really upset that. The thing is Coach is out of his mind for making me go on first line, let alone join the team. If I start running I know for a fact I'm going have a bad, bad attack."

"Why didn't you tell him you have asthma," Allison asked sounding kind of concerned, "Better yet why didn't you tell him you're a girl? That might've scared him off."

Both Steph and Lydia snorted in union at that; this girl just didn't know Coach Finstock. That man would literally stalk you down and nag and nag you until he had you recruited. There was absolutely no saying no to him.

"I did," Steph sighed leaning back on her hand, "But that man literally takes no as a yes; yea he did fish around a bit when he found I was a girl, but that didn't stop him nor did my asthma. You know what he said? _No one's really going to ask anyway wither you're a girl or not, as long as you change in the bathroom you should be good_ and better yet for my _asthma I don't care if you have to tap your inhaler to your arm McCall your playing_."

Steph snorted as she saw Lydia giggling behind her hand and at Allison's horrified look. She'd had better learn to get used to Finstock quick, or she'd have an uncomfortable time a Beacon High School.

It looked like Allison was going to voice her protests, but Lydia quickly cut her off with a comment directed to Steph.

"You are going to play right?" She asked curiously with a hint of serious, "I know you don't want to with your asthma and with that Stilinski kid pushing you into it, but the lacrosse team definitely has room for improvement and you could be that improvement."

"Oh really," Steph raised an eyebrow, "I thought your precious Jackson was on the team."

She received a pointed look in turn.

"Yes, yes I get it Jackson can be an arrogant ass," Lydia huffed flicking her hair with expertise, "But he's _my_ arrogant ass so please tone down the hate just a bit in my presence."

Steph and Allison let out a gaggle of laughter at Lydia's blatant realization of Jackson's horrible attitude, but with her own twist of actually still liking him with it; only Lydia Martin.

"Jackson is an amazing player and so is his friend Danny," She told them, "But two good players won't when the team finals. Steph if you were to join the team we would have a winning chance this year."

"Oh my god the world is coming to an end," She gasped in fake awe, "Lydia Martin is actually saying _I'll_ give the team a winning chance!"

The girl in question leaned over and swatted her over the head playfully. Even with her Queen Bee exterior she was a total softie on the inside, not that she would let anyone exceptions for the select few know.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" Steph asked curiously trying to move away from the subject of lacrosse, which Lydia of course gave her a knowing look about.

"Well the nights still young," Lydia grinned foxily drawing three pieces of paper out of the back of a binder on her desk, "So I thought we could head to the Night Shade concert a town over; what better way for you to get to know us Allison than over great music's and great boo's?"

Really, Steph sighed mentally wanting to bang her head against the wall; of course Lydia wanted to do something like this on a school night. She should have pretended to be sick or something.

"Ah…" Allison looked vaguely uncomfortable, "I don't know Lydia it's a school night and what if someone we know see's us?"

That wasn't going to work, Steph knew from experience Lydia never ever took no for an answer. Maybe while she talked Allison in to attending Steph could sleep out the door, and slip away before she was dragged into her antics _again_.

"Don't even think about it, you stay put your going you have no say in that," Lydia snapped at Steph (God damn it how did she always notice), "Come on Allison it's not that big of a deal, one late night won't kill you tomorrow, plus it's a town away not many people go to things like this on school and work nights so we're home free."

From where she was sitting Steph could tell she was still sort of uncomfortable with the idea, but as Lydia's words began to set in a more relaxed and determined expression replaced it. Crap, another girl corrupted under the sway of her friends enticing words. Yup there was no skating out of this for her.

"Now both of you get dressed," Lydia motioned her hands at them in a chop, chop manner.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Steph looked down confused at her sweats and semi-decent t-shirt, "You didn't tell us to bring anything else?"

"Exactly," Lydia's smirk that was focused more at her than Allison sent a chill down her spine, "I knew Allison wasn't going to be too much of a trouble getting dressed up, but I had to keep it a secret, because if you knew you'd probably try to pull some jean and hoodie bullshit on me."

Her smirk just grew wider and more pronounced at Steph's death glare. There was nothing wrong with her clothes, it wasn't her fault Lydia was such a fashion freak. Her scowl became bigger at Allison's little giggles in the background.

"Allison while I start on this one," She looked at Steph pointedly, "You grab those Macy's bags from the back of my closet and separate each from one another I tied them together and marked whose goes to who; I got the best outfits for the two of you and me."

That did not sound good for Steph, not at all. Knowing Lydia she probably was planning to dress her up like she was her personal life sized Barbie doll and there was no one to save her from her impending death due to, too much girly crap.

"Lydia you didn't have to do that," Allison protested although she still pulled the bags from the far back of the walk in closet, "I can just were my school clothes for tomorrow."

That was the wrong answer; Lydia crinkled her nose at Allison's suggestion. Anyone who knew her knew she hated reusing outfits, especially two nights in a row.

"It's not a big deal, I'm not taking no for an answer," She sniffed, "I didn't even buy them anyway, they came off of the credit card my Dad lent me, perks of being a divorce kid."

Allison had no answer or protest to that; Steph let out a tiny laugh, she was so blunt.

"Hey what are you laughing about missy you're up," Lydia scolded her instantly shutting her up with the knowledge of the horrible things she was about to do to her.

With that being said nothing else was said while Lydia helped them get ready, except the small introductions between Steph and Allison and little questions that helped them get to know each other better. Things like their favorite books, movies, classes, just the little things.

Lydia had instructed Allison to do what she needed to do to get ready, while she began pulling Steph's hair down from her normal up-do letting it fall in soft waves to her mid back. Grabbing the hair spray Lydia began spritzing it down prepping for the heating curling iron. It wasn't long before her hair became a mess of loose and sexy (Lydia's words) curls with strategically placed glittering butterfly clips placed throughout it.

As thick eyeliner and fluttering swipe's of mascara was applied, she watched Allison from the corner of her eyes. The girl in question had already shimmed into a pair of black tights, on off the shoulder thigh length grey shirt, and glimmering black flats and had begun to tease her own hair into waves.

After what seemed like forever the lip gloss that was being dapped across her lips was capped and put away.

"Done," Lydia chirped grinning at Steph with bright eyes, "Now go and change while I get ready. Chop, chop!" She shooed her away as she brought out makeup and a hair iron for herself.

Sighing Steph stepped over to her own bag and frowned as pulled it open. It wasn't too bad, uncomfortable looking, but not the pink girly bad; Lydia actually did pretty good this time. Shimmying out of her sweat outfit, Steph grunted slightly as she hoped around trying to pull the skin tight black ripped leather jeans into place matched up with a sliced up silver shirt that fell to her butt.

"Oh Hell no!" Steph held up a pair of black pumps that looked like a death trap.

"Come on Steph there not that bad," Lydia looked up from rubbing on a light layer of blush, "One times not going to kill you!"

"Yes, yes it will and then I'll come back to haunt you," She held the shoes away from her body like they were a disease.

"Put the damn shoes on, or I'll come over and do it myself," Lydia threatened waving her lipstick at her like it was some dangerous weapon (Knowing her she could make it one).

Grumbling out threats Steph did just that, ignoring that smug insufferable look. After tonight she resolved to ignore Lydia for a month and just focus on her wolf problems instead, this was more than enough girly crap for her for a long time.

"Ready," Allison asked quietly from the side fidgeting with her phone, "We better get going soon before your parents get back and mine decide to check in on me."

"Fine, fine," Lydia rolled her eyes, having finished up with her makeup and slipped on a mini-skirt, navy blouse, and open toed heels, "We can take my Mom's car, she's out with her boyfriend tonight."

(Night Shade Concert)

She knew this was going to happen, it always freaking happened to her. Somewhere through the crowds have people Steph had been ditched by Lydia who had decided to drag Allison along with her to find some guy to dance with. Great, now she was alone looking like some idiot.

Heaving a sigh Steph cut through the hoard of people to head towards the bar. Pulling up a stool she motioned towards the bartender, who held up his hand in 'just-a-minute' sign.

She could have been things much more constructive with her time if hadn't been for Lydia's little plan to take her out, then dump her to probably try and force her to meet new people. Right now Steph could have been scouring the internet for things that could indicate what was wrong with her, but no she was stuck at some rave like concert waiting for some bartender to booze away her troubles.

"Your mind seems light years away," Steph jumped slightly as a deep voice snuck up from behind her. Turning around she was met with what was probably the sexiest guy she'd ever seen (Stiles even though he was her crush he really wasn't sexy, he was just super, super cute to her) beautiful brown eyes, defined cheekbones, and sweeping black hair. Surprisingly he sat down in the stool besides her.

"Is that so," She raised her eyebrow questioningly trying to bury her shyness under the layers of Lydia applied makeup, "You seem very sure of your assumptions."

"It's pretty obvious with that far off look," His smirk sent shivers down her spine, "This doesn't really seem like your thing. So what brought you to the trenches?"

"Ah, my friend and her new buddy thought it would be a good idea to get me out in about," Steph rolled her eyes, "Supposedly I need a push every now and then."

"That doesn't sound very fair if you're not comfortable with it," He frowned slightly, eyes crinkled in a disapproving fashion.

"Well that's my friend in the nutshell for you," Steph laughed lightly, "No is not in her vocabulary."

Before he could reply in turn the bartender had moved over to their space.

"I.D.," The tall man looked at her expectantly.

Rummaging through her pocket Steph withdrew the fake one Lydia had, had her cousin's friend make for her. Seeing the bartenders pleased expression it had obviously passed his critical inspection.

"Fireball dry," Steph pulled the first thing she could think of that actually tasted decent off of her mind. The bartender nodded before moving to the side to pour her a shot.

"I didn't expect you to be a fireball type of girl," His smirk widened, before he substantially lowered his voice, "Nor did I expect to see a High Schooler in a joint like this. How old are you?"

What the Hell! How did he notice it was a fake when that professionally trained bartender didn't? Ah well, she just hoped to God he didn't out her.

"I'm sixteen about to go on to seventeen," She glanced over at him warily, "Why are you asking, planning to out me?"

"No that would be pretty hypocritical of me being twenty myself with a fake I.D. similar to your own," He smirked again, "I just don't want to feel creepy if I find out I've been creeping on some fourteen year old."

Steph snorted lightly at his eloquent choice of words.

The bartender thankfully came moments later carrying her night's ambrosia, thanking God for its presence in her lycanthropy/Lydia stressed existence. Digging through her pockets she pulled out her wallet, but the guy stopped her laying down what looked like a black credit card.

"Keep them coming for the lady until she's ready to stop," Holy shit she almost melted under that wicked grin directed towards her.

"Hey," Steph suddenly protested, "I can pay for my own drinks; you didn't have to do that."

"Sweetheart I don't have to do anything expect pay for taxes and die," He pinned her down with those brown eyes in a 'don't give me that crap' look; "I did it, because I wanted to, not because I had to."

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I'd had better get going," He continued on giving her his first small smile as he stood to leave.

"Thank you," Steph told him sincerely, "Can I at least have a name?"

"Derek, Derek Hale," He looked to her expectantly eyebrows raised with practiced experience, "May I have one in return to go with that beautiful face."

She blushed turning to what she guessed was a bright, bright red. Wow, this was the first guy she'd come across that wasn't a total asshole. Steph wished there were more guys like this in Beacon Hills; it would make a nice change from jocks like Jackass.

"Stephanie McCall," She answered him, looking up curiously at his own inquiring expression.

"Well it was nice to meet you Stephanie," He held out his hand gently taking hers in a handshake, before adopting a funny expression which disappeared as quickly as it came (Odd), "Maybe we'll meet again sometime." By the tone of his voice she decided he sounded way too sure of himself, almost in a weird way.

With that he left giving Steph barely enough time to murmur a 'nice to meet you to'. Mulling over _Derek Hale_ she quickly downed her shot in one go, enjoying the burn of the whisky and the delicious after taste of cinnamon.

"He must really like you," The bartender commented, "Mr. Hale's never really shown any interest to anyone at really any of these concerts, and you must really be something else."

A light blush spread across her face at his knowing look, before he turned to take another's order.

Maybe Lydia's idea hadn't been a total bust; this Derek Hale had managed to take her mind away somewhere else tonight away from all the bullshit. Accepting another shot Steph contemplated this mystery man.

(Early Morning)

"Hey," A voice broke through Steph's murderous headache upsetting it further as big hands tried to shake her awake, "Darling it's time to get going."

Through the pounding earth shattering misery Steph cracked an eye open, hissing as the light _burned_. What the hell! Where was she, better yet how did she get there?

"You had a pretty rough night," She looked up warily at what looked like some random bartender… well shit!

"What happened," She winced at the horrible crackling of her voice.

He looked at her inquiringly for a moment as if he was searching for an answer.

"You don't remember," She scowled at his oblivious expression, she felt too horrible to deal with this guy beating around the bush, "Ok, ok don't kill me darling. After your admirer left it was downhill for you, I'd never seen someone hold their whiskey for as long as you did, but when it hit you it hit hard."

Steph could _not_ believe this was happening to her! Where in the Hell was Lydia and Allison? They had better not have left her here!

"What time is it," She warily asked, "Is it already morning?"

"Yea," His words made her heart sink even further, "Really early actually, the club is just beginning to shut down its four in the morning."

Crap…

"By any chance did you see a lively redhead and a brunette leave together?"

"Sweetheart I can't keep count how many redheads and brunettes left," He looked at as if she were crazy, "But I can tell you this, you're the last one here."

That was it, the moment she next saw Lydia she was going to throttle her. Steph could not believe her! She left her at some random bar two towns away with no freaking way to get home!

"Cam you give me a little time to get a ride to pick me up," She looked at him pleadingly, relief flooding through her as he gave his sigh of reluctant consent.

Digging through the tight ass pockets of the jeans that she-devil had forced her in, Steph dug out her phone.

Thumbing through the contacts, Steph sighed as she stopped at the only one who wouldn't rat her out or ground her. Pushing the call button she waited patiently.

"Hello," The sleep cracked voice of Stiles came through moments later.

"Stiles," Steph's voice croaked slightly from her hang over, "Please come pick me up." She hated how pathetically tired and annoyed she sounded; almost like a down trodden kitten.

"Steph what's wrong?" Stiles suddenly seemed more awake and worried, "Did something happen? I thought you were spending the night at Lydia's, is she alright?" She scowled at the witch's name and his inquiry.

"Your precious little _Lydia_ left me at some freaking shady bar two towns away passed out at the bar," Steph snapped, instantly regretting raising her voice as her head pounded even harder.

The line was silent for a moment as Stiles processed this new information.

"Steph she must've been drunk she wouldn't have done that to you on purpose," Stiles quietly interjected her unbelieving.

"Right now I could give a rat's ass what she didn't mean to do," Steph bit out annoyed, " _Please_ come and pick me up I have no one else to call, I'm sending you a map now."

With that she hung up the throat without waiting for any protests, letting her head fall back in her arms with a groan.


End file.
